staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Maja 2012
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5642 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5642); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5643 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5643); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5644 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5644); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 To Timmy! - Timmy na kempingu, odc. 45 (Timmy goes Camping); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 53 (27 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) 91'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 22 Energia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 22, Praska wiosna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Blaszany Bohater - cz. 2 (Tin Man ep. 2) 84'; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Nick Willing; wyk.:Zooey Deschanel, Kathleen Robertson, Anna Galvin, Richard Dreyfuss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Rosja - Dzika Rosja. Arktyka cz. 1 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Piąty Stadion - odc. 23, Zamknięci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy (Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Sara Sugerman; wyk.:Lindsay Lohan, Adam Garcia, Allison Pill, Adam MacDonald; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 92 - Małolata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 5; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Muzyka rozwija - Lekcja czwarta. Nauka gry na flecie prostym; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Marta świadkiem, odc. 32 (Martha the Witness); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 22; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 11/13 - Śmierć w parku - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Uczeń czarnoksiężnika (Sorcerer's Aprentice, The) 104'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Jon Turteltaub; wyk.:Nicholas Cage, Monica Bellucci, Jay Baruchel, Alfred Molina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Męska rzecz... - Grindhouse cz. 2 Planet Terror (Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror) 97'; horror kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Robert Rodriguez; wyk.:Rose McGowan, Freddy Rodriguez, Josh Brolin, Marley Shelton; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Klątwa pierścienia - cz. 1 (Ring of the Nibelungs p. 1) 90'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Włochy, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Uli Edel; wyk.:Benno Fuerman, Kristanna Loken, Alicia Witt, Julian Sands; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Polski Crash (Polski Crash) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1993); reż.:Kaspar Heidelbach; wyk.:Klaus J. Behrendt, Juergen Vogel, Piotr Machalica, Wojciech Wysocki, Cezary Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 06:05 Nianie dzikich zwierząt - odc. 5 / 6 (Bat, Giraffe Amryn, Bears - ep. 5 / 6) 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Christian Raupach, Eva Wagner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 26 Wielki mecz (Muddle Earth ep. The Big Match); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 9 Niespodzianka (The Flintstones ep. The Surprise); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 914; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:25 ,10:05; Pogoda: 9:15, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 751 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 752 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn (UEFA EURO 2012); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 6/18 - Żelazny krzyż - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Dakar - miasto bazar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1951; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (86); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Niemcy (65); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 22, Praska wiosna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 37. Gdynia Film Festival. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - czerwony dywan; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:05 37. Gdynia Film Festival. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych - uroczystość rozdania nagród (cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:05 Bitwa na głosy - (11) seria 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:55 Bitwa na głosy - after party - (11); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:20 37. Gdynia Film Festival. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych - uroczystość rozdania nagród (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Jedna gorąca letnia noc (One Hot Summer Night: Crimes of Passion) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:James A. Contner; wyk.:Erika Eleniak, Brian Wimmer, Tobin Bell, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Zabijanie na śniadanie (Grosse Pointe Blank) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:George Armitage; wyk.:John Cusack, Minnie Driver, Dan Aykroyd, Alan Arkin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Farba 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Marcin Władyniak, Ewa Gorzelak, Karolina Łukaszewicz, Agnieszka Dygant, Teresa Sawicka, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Dracz, Leszek Zdybał, Mariusz Jakus; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:SK_REG_TVPLUBL.png 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Agro wieści 08:05 Podaruj sobie czas 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Prosto z lasu 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 21, 30/60; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 68 (odc. 68); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:41 Piąty Stadion - odc. 22, Praska wiosna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:16 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:41 Piąty Stadion - odc. 23, Zamknięci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:53 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Akademia domu i wnętrza 17:15 Strefa zgniotu 17:35 Otwarte Mistrzostwa Lubelszczyzny 18:05 Było, nie minęło 18:30 Panorama lubelska 18:48 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Słonik nadziei 19:00 Z archiwum IPN 19:30 Na wschodzie zmiany Odcinek: 1 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Piąty Stadion - odc. 24, Książę; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 10; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Panorama lubelska 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Sportowy flesz 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:14 T - MOBILE CUP - II EUROPEJSKI TURNIEJ PIŁKARSKI DZIENNIKARZY OSTRÓDA 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Paparazzi - odc.1 (Paparazzi ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Christina Macaulay; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:36 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:02 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 68 (odc. 68); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:04 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:56 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:06 Paparazzi - odc.1 (Paparazzi ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Christina Macaulay; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:04 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:44 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:51 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:16 Kod dostępu - odc. 10; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 06:53 Zakończenie dnia 126px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (43, 44) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (2, 3) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (50) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo (11) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (159) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci na żywo (11) - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (9) - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Hiszpanii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Hiszpanii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Hiszpanii - studio 15.20 Jaś Fasola (6) - serial komediowy 15.50 Hot Shots 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 17.45 Foto Models Poland 2012 - reportaż 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Najostrzejsza drużyna Gillette - program rozrywkowy 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (342) - serial komediowy 20.00 Sztuki walki: Gala KSW 19 00.00 Egzorcysta 3 - horror, USA 1990 02.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 137px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Pan i Pani House (3) - reality show 08.30 Dzieñ dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1603, 1604) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Surowi rodzice (9) - reality show 13.45 Farciarz Gilmore - komedia, USA 1996 15.45 Julia (90, 91) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (11) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 X Factor 2 (11) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Kogel-mogel - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1988 23.55 Żołnierz przyszłości - film SF, USA/Wielka Brytania 1998 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii (566) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe Plik:14887-1-.png 4:50 Mała czarna 5:35 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 42 6:00 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 43 6:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 44 7:00 Happy Hour 7:30 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 8:30 Heidi i dzieciaki Odcinek: 13 9:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 56 9:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 57 10:00 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 58 10:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 59 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 280 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 347 13:00 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 14:00 Chłopaki z taśmy 14:30 Tester 15:00 Zaina: Jeździec z gór Atlas 17:05 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 9 18:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe Odcinek: 10 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 282 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Ace Ventura: zew natury 23:00 Klan wampirów 0:50 Protektor 2:50 TV market 3:05 To był dzień 3:55 To był dzień na świecie 4:20 Zakończenie programu 157px 5:00 Męski typ Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 5:35 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 6:10 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 3 7:05 Mango - Telezakupy 9:10 Trauma Odcinek: 2 10:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 11:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 11:30 Reguły gry Odcinek: 12 12:05 Niania Odcinek: 11 12:35 Niania Odcinek: 12 13:10 Sydney i siedmiu nieudaczników 15:20 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 6 16:30 Columbo Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 18:30 Trauma Odcinek: 2 19:30 Beethoven II 21:20 Napoleon Wybuchowiec 23:05 Reno 911! - Miami 0:45 Arkana magii 2:55 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 5 3:30 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 6 4:00 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 7 4:30 Męski typ Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 5:00 Zakończenie programu Plik:SK_PULS_1012.png 6:00 Lalka Odcinek: 9 7:35 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 10 8:35 Śmiercionośna Afryka 9:35 Nigel Marven przedstawia: brzydale 11:00 Powrót króla rock and "rulla" 12:40 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy Odcinek: 1 14:35 Oliver Twist 16:30 Australijska przygoda 18:30 Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 19:00 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 51 19:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 4 20:00 Snajper - ostatnie zlecenie 22:00 Atak tryfidów Odcinek: 1 23:55 Wejdź w moją skórę 2:00 Zobacz to! Plik:TVP_Polonia.png 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 425* Romantyczny poganin; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 426* Smuga cienia; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 427* Kusząca myśl; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 428* Jestem przy tobie, Hubert; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 429* Waszyngtońska wizyta posła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 W piątą stronę świata odc.6 - Ciężka próba; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 13 - Unikanie odpadów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Nad Niemnem - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Janusz Zakrzeński, Marta Lipińska, Iwona, Katarzyna Pawlak, Ewa Decówna, Bożena Rogalska, Michał Pawlicki, Adam Marjański, Andrzej Precigs; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Słownik Władysława Bartoszewskiego - Nadzieja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 76 - Jacek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Do zjedzenia" (108); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 480 - Trudne decyzje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Głos nadziei 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (88); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 898; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Jacka Skubikowskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Głęboka woda - odc. 8/13* "Sekrety rodzinne" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Oda do radości - txt. str. 777 113'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, Maciej Migas; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Dorota Pomykała, Piotr Głowacki, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Roma Gasiorowska, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 898; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Głęboka woda - odc. 8/13* "Sekrety rodzinne"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Oda do radości 113'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, Maciej Migas; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Dorota Pomykała, Piotr Głowacki, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Roma Gasiorowska, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TV6_logo.svg-1-.png 9:30 Różowa pantera - odc. 81, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 9:50 Różowa pantera - odc. 82, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:55 4music - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 12:00 Paszporty do świata mody - odc. 1, reality show, USA 2006 13:00 Uwierz w siebie - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 14:00 Uwierz w siebie - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 15:00 Paszporty do świata mody - odc. 2, reality show, USA 2006 16:00 Paszporty do świata mody - odc. 3, reality show, USA 2006 17:00 Bliżej sławy - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 18:00 Komisarz Rex 4 - odc. 12, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1999 19:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 33, serial animowany, Japonia 1992 19:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca - odc. 34, serial animowany, Japonia 1992 20:00 Włatcy móch 7 - Hore mięho - odc. 97, Polska 2009 20:30 Włatcy móch 7 - Nie jestem cyfrom - odc. 98, Polska 2009 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 27, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 22:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 28, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 23:00 Big Brother 5 - show - reality show, Polska 2008 0:50 Bellator Fighting Championships 2:40 Zakończenie programu 171px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:35 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! Odcinek: 15 8:35 Klinika samotnych serc Odcinek: 1 9:30 Klinika samotnych serc Odcinek: 2 10:25 Klinika samotnych serc Odcinek: 3 11:20 Klinika samotnych serc Odcinek: 4 12:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1458 13:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1459 13:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1460 14:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1461 15:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1462 16:00 Kabareton na Topie 16:55 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 574 17:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 88 18:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 93 19:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 94 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 2 21:10 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 53 22:05 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 19 23:05 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 47 0:05 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 0:35 Mamuśki Odcinek: 19 1:00 Ewa gotuje 1:35 Się kręci 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:05 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 574 3:35 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 53 4:20 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 93 5:30 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 574 169px 6:20 Disco Bandżo 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Młodzi muszkieterowie Odcinek: 11 13:05 PopCorn TV 13:35 Nieźle kliknięci 14:05 Disco Bandżo 15:30 10,5 w skali Richtera Odcinek: 1 17:10 Młodzi muszkieterowie Odcinek: 12 18:10 Telemaniak 20:05 Niedźwiedź 21:50 XIII Odcinek: 7 22:45 Komisariat drugi Odcinek: 5 23:45 Bestia z lasu 1:50 Nocny patrol Plik:Polonia_1_(logo_w_dniach_02.10.2010-17.01.2015).jpeg 6:05 Grunt to rodzinka Odcinek: 3 6:30 Bill Cosby Show Odcinek: 39 7:00 Przepis na urodę Odcinek: 13 7:25 To były wakacje! Odcinek: 25 8:00 Blok programowy telewizji TOP SHOP 14:00 Power dance 14:35 Rzadki okaz 16:30 Disco Bandżo Bis 17:50 Jest takie miejsce 18:15 Akademia fitness 18:45 Szalony bankomat Odcinek: 24 19:10 Naga miss Odcinek: 5 20:10 E-Miłość Odcinek: 2 20:40 Nieźle kliknięci Odcinek: 12 21:15 Kurczak na ostro Odcinek: 3 22:15 Jest takie miejsce 22:45 Różowa noc Plik:TVS.jpeg 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 08.55 Pippi Langstrumpf 09.25 Emil z Loennebergi 09.55 Weekend z TVS 10.05 Domy z marzeń 10.35 Na straży prawa 11.05 Weekend z TVS 11.15 Katastrofy w przestworzach 12.15 Jedz i bądź sexy 12.45 Operacje plastyczne Miami 13.45 Weekend z TVS 13.55 Żyć jak milioner 14.25 Muzyczny Relaks 15.20 Weekend z gwiazdą 16.20 Koncert w TVS 17.10 Muzyczna kuchnia 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Super Film TVS 22.05 Katastrofy w przestworzach 23.45 Film erotyczny 01.00 Program ezoteryczny Plik:TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Dzień się budzi; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Muzyka rozwija - Lekcja druga. Nauka gry na gitarze elektrycznej; teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Miniatury muzyczne - Łukasz Kuropaczewski gra "Romance"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Miniatury muzyczne - Łukasz Kuropaczewski gra "Rossinianę" Mauro Giulianiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Czytanie to awantura /odc. 10/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Sopot Miasto Sztuki, odc. 5; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Sopot Miasto Sztuki, odc. 6; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Dokument tygodnia - Czeski sen (Cesky sen) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2004); reż.:Vít Klusák, Filip Remunda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Pink Floyd - The Dark Side of the Moon (Pink Floyd - The Dark Side of the Moon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Cudowny mechanizm (The Marvel / Wunderwerk); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Sopot Miasto Sztuki, odc. 5; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Sopot Miasto Sztuki, odc. 6; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Co z tą czwartą władzą?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 122 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Na początku była FAMA; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 122 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - FAMA 1977; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 122 /3/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 37. Gdynia Film Festival. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych - uroczystość rozdania nagród; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:50 TVP Kultura na 37. Gdynia Film Festival - podsumowanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:35 33 sceny z życia 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Julia Jentsch, Peter Gantzler, Maciej Stuhr, Małgorzata Hajewska, Andrzej Hudziak, Iza Kuna, Rafał Maćkowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Rytuał 5'; film animowany; reż.:Zbigniew Czapla; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Gary Burton&Makoto Ozone na festiwalu w Montreux (Gary Burton&Makoto Ozone - Live at Montreux); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Masz na imię Justine (Your name is Justine) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Luksemburg (2005); reż.:Franco De Pena; wyk.:Anna Cieślak, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere, Dominique Pinon, Arno Frisch, Maciej Kozłowski, Katarzyna Cygler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Czytanie to awantura /odc. 10/; magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Nocne czytanie w wannie; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Był sobie drozd (Iko shashvi mgalobeli) 77'; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1970); reż.:Otar Iosseliani; wyk.:Gogi Chkheidze, Irina Dzhandieri, Nugzar Erkomaishvili, Dea Ivanidze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:SK_TVPHIST.png 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Pieśń o wojnie domowej; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Kazimierz Nowak, podróż życia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Trzos Rastawiecki; wyk.:Mariusz Bonaszewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Marek Kondrat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Honor dla niezaawansowanych - odc. 8/14 - Profesja pana Dorożyńskiego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Jadwiga Nowakowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Pamięć Powstania; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Nowakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Po co nam to było - Uszatek i inni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Rodziny i miasta - Klin, korpus, szyjka i skrzypce; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Dżulia z Dagestanu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Filipinki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Jazłowiec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Cafe Historia - odc. 11 "Szpiedzy. Hans Kloss - prawda a mit"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Honor dla niezaawansowanych - odc. 9/14 - Reguły pojedynku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Najdłuższa droga; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 15. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Koncert laureatów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Koncert laureatów cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 New Poland; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 12.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia dyrektora fundacji "Droga do domu"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 13 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole'75. Mikrofon i ekran; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:SK_TVPSER.png 07:15 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 46 "Nie ma czasu do stracenia" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Janosik - odc. 13/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 S. O. S. - odc. 7/7 - Pętla; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 M jak miłość - odc. 914 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 915 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Daleko od szosy - odc. 4/7 - Oczekiwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Komisarz Alex - odc. 10/13 - Zaginione starsze panie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Przystanek Alaska - odc. 35 (Northern Exposure s. III ep. 20 Wake Up Call); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 50 - Sekrety i kłamstwa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 51 - Talent - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 52 - W kręgu podejrzeń - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Czas honoru - odc. 36 "Ostatnia runda" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Ranczo - odc. 75 - Kontrrewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Aida - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Przystanek Alaska - odc. 35 (Northern Exposure s. III ep. 20 Wake Up Call); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP_Sport_(do_12.01.2014).png 08:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Hokej na lodzie - Mistrzostwa Świata Elity: Rosja - Szwecja; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Gala Ekstraklasy 2011/2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pieniądze w sporcie - txt. str. 777; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 BGŻ - ProLiga Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: 2.runda play - off (3A) Zastal Zielona Góra - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Kolarstwo górskie - Skandia Maraton Lang Team MTB - Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 15:10 Hokej na lodzie - Mistrzostwa Świata Elity: Szwajcaria - Francja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: 2.runda play - off (3B) - PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Trefl Sopot; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Argentyny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - Haiti (MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - Haiti) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn (UEFA EURO 2012); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: 2.runda play - off (3B) - PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Trefl Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Kids_Co_2007-2013.jpeg 5:00 The Wiggles - program dla dzieci, Australia 5:25 Mały miś - serial animowany 5:45 Bommi i przyjaciele - serial animowany 6:10 Turbo psy - serial animowany, Kanada, USA, Nowa Zelandia 2008-2011 6:40 Turbo psy - serial animowany, Kanada, USA, Nowa Zelandia 2008-2011 6:50 Traszka Neda - odc. 16, serial animowany, Kanada, USA 1997 7:15 Traszka Neda - odc. 17, serial animowany, Kanada, USA 1997 7:40 Traszka Neda - odc. 18, serial animowany, Kanada, USA 1997 8:05 Plażowa załoga - serial animowany, USA 2010 8:15 Rodzice niezbyt chrzestni - serial animowany, USA 2001-2010 8:40 Rodzice niezbyt chrzestni - serial animowany, USA 2001-2010 9:05 Rodzice niezbyt chrzestni - serial animowany, USA 2001-2010 9:35 Boo & Me - odc. 7, serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 9:40 Pelswick - serial animowany, Kanada, Chiny 10:05 Pelswick - serial animowany, Kanada, Chiny 10:30 Pelswick - serial animowany, Kanada, Chiny 10:55 Plażowa załoga - serial animowany, USA 2010 11:00 Frankie i Hazel - komedia, Niemcy, USA 2000 12:15 George Niewielki - serial animowany, Kanada 12:40 George Niewielki - serial animowany, Kanada 13:10 Pitaszki - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 13:35 Pitaszki - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 13:55 Pitaszki - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 14:20 Boo & Me - odc. 14, serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 14:25 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z oceanu - serial animowany 14:50 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z oceanu - serial animowany 15:20 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 15:45 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 16:10 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 16:35 Plażowa załoga - serial animowany, USA 2010 16:40 S Club 7 w Los Angeles - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 2000 17:05 S Club 7 w Los Angeles - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 2000 17:35 S Club 7 w Los Angeles - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 2000 18:00 Wyspa dinozaurów - film animowany, USA 2002 19:10 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 19:35 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 20:00 100 dobrych uczynków Eddiego McDowda - serial familijny, Kanada, USA 1999 20:25 100 dobrych uczynków Eddiego McDowda - serial familijny, Kanada, USA 1999 20:50 Wyspa dinozaurów - film animowany, USA 2002 22:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 17, serial animowany, Francja 1983 22:25 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 18, serial animowany, Francja 1983 22:50 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 19, serial animowany, Francja 1983 23:10 Bracia Hardy - serial dla młodzieży 23:35 Nancy Drew - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, Kanada, 1996 0:00 Maraton - Pelswick - serial animowany, Kanada, Chiny